Flexible pouches made from sheets laminate material that either folded, overlaid, or a combination there of are known. The folded/overlaid laminate sheets are typically sealed along the perimeter defining the flexible pouch by way of ultra-sonic welding, or other methods known to those skilled in the art.
Known flexible pouch can incorporate a fitment with resealable cap to secure liquid or other product, or can incorporate a press to seal or other similar type closure providing a closable opening to the flexible pouch. Flexible pouches are also known to incorporate a gusset to increase the internal volume of the pouch.
Soap balls are individual balls of laundry soap. An individual soap ball is configured for use in a single washing cycle. The soap balls may be sold in laminate pouches. Such laminate pouches having an opening that is re-sealable with a sealing line such as an elongated coupling structure commonly referenced as Ziploc®, meaning they may be opened and closed so as to form a seal. Accordingly, the soap balls may be accessed by unintended users such as children.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a soap ball container wherein the opening is fitted with a child-resistant cap so as to prevent an unintended user from accessing soap balls.